1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporting system in which a transporting carriage for transporting various objects, goods, cargos, carriers etc., travels on a rail within a facility such as a factory, a warehouse or the like. The present invention especially relates to such a transporting system with a fire door. The present invention further related to a rail apparatus with the fire door, which is included in the transporting system with the fire door. In the present invention, the “object, good, cargo or carrier” transported by the transporting system means a product, an intermediate product, a part, an article, a work, a partly-finished good, a good or the like (e.g, a semiconductor or LCD device), or means a box or container for containing such a product or the like (e.g, a container containing the semiconductor or LCD device), which has been transported or is to be transported by the transporting carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this kind of transporting system, there is a transporting system in which a transporting carriage, such as a so-called “vehicle” or the like, travels on a rail installed on or near the ceiling or floor in the factory etc., for example. Here, since a wheel of the transporting carriage rolls over a surface for rolling of the rail, a cut, chasm or discontinuity in the rail becomes a cause of vibration of the transported object, a cause of noise etc., during the transportation. Therefore, conventionally, in Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid Open No. Hei. 1-166819 or 2003-160047, such a technique is proposed that the total number of wheels is increased and thus the number of wheels rolling over the surface for rolling, where the cut does not exist, is increased at each instant. By this, a harmful influence due to the fact that the wheel is dropped into the cut is diminished. In Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid Open No. Hei. 8-70566, such a technique is proposed that, by use of a Linear motor having more than three armatures, the pitch of the magnets arranged along the rail and the pitch of the electrode pattern of the armatures are matched with each other.
Since there is a certain fear of fire depending upon the kind of the transported carriage especially in the factory or the like, a fire door is equipped at the vicinity of the rail in this kind of transporting system, so that the space within the facility where the rail is installed can be appropriately segmented. The fire door is generally evacuated or cleared to a position where the fire door does not interfere the transportation in an ordinary condition, and air-tightly segments the space within the facility as the occasion demands (i.e., in case of fire).